


One More Crime [Side C]

by aurenodoesntgiveashit



Series: One More Crime // 罪不止此 [3]
Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2020-12-24 02:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21091541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurenodoesntgiveashit/pseuds/aurenodoesntgiveashit
Summary: 这是关于OMEGA-7形成初期开始秘密进行的一项计划的部分记录。不老不死的天才科学家[DATA EXPUNGED]再度登场！注意：本篇没有明显的CP提及。请谨记：不要将本文描写的虚拟世界与现实生活等同！不要在现实生活中模仿本文描写的违法犯罪及不道德行为！本文禁止一切形式的无断转载！本文为旧文搬运 最初发布于2017.08.22 完结于2017.08.24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 本篇青涩的文风可能与本人近期(2018-2019)发表的作品的文风不同，敬请谅解。  
\--------------------------------  
请在阅读完[Side A第28章 ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21090569/chapters/50181107)之后再阅读本篇

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本文发布于2017.08.22

**文件ABELIA-A**  
安保权限等级：5级  
██/██/199█，4级研究员Alex Sebastians博士提出，结合SCP-877已破解部分的技术，可制造类似的芯片，将其植入一些难以控制自我情绪的SCP脑内，可达到人为控制此SCP情绪的目的，以免其情绪暴走，造成无法估量的损失。在芯片制作过程中，Alex Sebastians博士指出，需要高智慧SCP如SCP-073或SCP-███的协助。Alex Sebastians博士同时提出了几个可以用于此项实验的SCP如SCP-531，SCP-███和SCP-███。由于Alex Sebastians研究员时下负责的SCP-877解析成果显著，该项提议被保留，择日进行O5议会投票。  
██/██/199█，经过O5议会投票表决，4级研究员Alex Sebastians博士的提议被通过。此次行动代号：格雷·艾贝利亚（Grey Abelia）。由Alex Sebastians博士所领导的研究小组，代号艾贝利亚（ABELIA），正式成立，组员包括Sophia Walter_[注1]_，███ ███，███ ███，███ ███，SCP-073。艾贝利亚小组的任务是开发可以从外界控制SCP大脑从而达到人为控制情绪甚至认为修改记忆的芯片。艾贝利亚小组的组员，包括SCP-073在内，每个月要进行精神评估。

补充记录：  
██/██/199█，格雷·艾贝利亚计划运行的第一天，Alex Sebastians博士鼻青脸肿地来上班。当组员问起原因时，Alex Sebastians博士称这是因为他“欠债要还”。  
██/██/200█，午餐时间，有组员质疑Alex Sebastians博士的水平。SCP-073罕见地加入了这场讨论并为Alex Sebastians博士说话，高度评价他为“通晓过去、现在和未来一切智慧的人” _[注2]_ 。

**文件ABELIA-B**  
安保权限等级：5级  
██/██/2000，艾贝利亚小组着手研究针对人类SCP的第一代艾贝利亚芯片。  
██/██/███，第一代艾贝利亚芯片完成，同时完成了特制麻醉药ALPHA。  
██/██/███，SCP-073被安排与SCP-531会面，同时Alex Sebastians博士通过监视器在外观察，由此评估SCP-531是否合适作为第一个实验者进行实验。会面过程中，SCP-531十分友好。当SCP-073离开后，SCP-531询问工作人员何时SCP-073会再次拜访。  
██/██/███，SCP-073与SCP-531第二次会面。SCP-531表现得十分友好，并邀请SCP-073常来探望。  
██/██/███，SCP-073与SCP-531第三次会面。期间SCP-073试探性地询问了SCP-531的家庭状况，SCP-531表现出犹豫，但还是据实以答。SCP-073很快将话题切换，但很快SCP-531询问了SCP-073关于SCP-██的消息及两人关系，同时房间里出现█████，会面被迫中止，SCP-073退出房间，SCP-531哭了起来，造成了█████。  
██/██/███，SCP-073与SCP-531第四次会面，SCP-531表现出了歉意和悲伤。SCP-073在SCP-531提供了带有特制麻醉药的饮品，SCP-531喝下后陷入昏迷。工作人员和艾贝利亚小组成员迅速将SCP-531抬入手术室，由Sophia Walter博士主刀。在SCP-531手术创口完全愈合前，每日给SCP-531注射特制麻醉药一次，逐次递减第一次用量5%的用量。  
██/██/███，SCP-531在自己的收容室醒来。经过工作人员的解释，SCP-531相信自己只不过是睡着了，并向工作人员询问SCP-073的去向。  
██/██/███，SCP-531突然开始哭泣，在█████现象出现前，艾贝利亚小组通过电脑操作芯片使SCP-531的情绪恢复正常。  
██/██/2004，艾贝利亚小组尝试删除近一年来SCP-531脑中关于█████的记忆，尝试成功。由此得出艾贝利亚芯片对人类大脑有着可以删除至少一年之内特定记忆的能力。  
██/██/2004，艾贝利亚小组把芯片的模式设置为自动模式，使芯片自动调节SCP-531的情绪。同时，Alex Sebastians博士拒绝将控制程序全部上交给O5，只上交了部分相关资料。

直至本文档完成时，SCP-531的情绪一直正常，并未造成任何伤害。SCP-531并未知晓自己的脑中被植入了芯片。

补充记录：  
██/07/2007，SCP-531情绪失控，使████████博士的丈夫衰老。  
结合不久之前SCP-███的情绪失控，由此可以推论出格雷·艾贝利亚计划中所有的艾贝利亚芯片均已失效。  
██/██/200█，SCP-531被处决，其编号更改为SCP-531-D。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [注1]Sophia Walter：Side A中出现过的人物，OMEGA-7B的队长、主负责人。  
[注2]“通晓过去、现在和未来一切智慧的人”：这句话在Side B中也出现过，用于形容Seth。  
\------------  
没错，Alex Sebastians是Seth的新身份,Seth再一次以名为Alex的科学家的身份登场了。  
以及，Seth因为1960s(Side B中提及)对Able的所作所为被Cain揍了一拳。是这样的。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本文发布于2017.08.23

**文件ABELIA-C**  
安保权限等级：5级  
██/██/2003，恰逢SCP-682又一次突破收容，在O5议会的催促和压力下，艾贝利亚小组着手研究针对身体水平超出人类的SCP的第二代艾贝利亚芯片。  
██/██/███，第二代艾贝利亚芯片完成，同时完成了特制强效麻醉药BETA和针对超强自愈能力的█████。Alex Sebastians博士上交的报告书中只写明了该药剂的作用原理，却拒绝分享其成分。  
██/██/███，组员███ ███申请退出。  
██/██/███，组员███ ███的退出申请被批准，随后基金会对组员███ ███进行了[数据删除]。  
██/██/███，Alex Sebastians博士开始了为期三个月的对SCP-██的观察，已确定该对象是否合适作为第二代艾贝利亚芯片的实验者。  
██/██/███，Alex Sebastians博士的观察结束，SCP-██的评估合格。  
██/██/███，Sophia Walter博士精神评估的结果几乎达到警戒线。  
██/██/███，SCP-██的芯片植入手术主刀医生由Sophia Walter博士更换为Alex Sebastians博士。  
██/██/███，工作人员向SCP-██注射特制麻醉药BETA，期间造成█████。艾贝利亚小组准备手术，由Alex Sebastians博士和SCP-073主刀，在使用不久前艾贝利亚小组研发的█████的情况下，成功完成了这次手术，将第二代艾贝利亚芯片植入了SCP-██脑中。在SCP-██的超强自愈能力恢复之前，持续注入特制麻醉药BETA，期间将SCP-██重新收容。  
██/██/███，SCP-██情绪失控，艾贝利亚小组通过电脑控制将其情绪稳定。  
██/██/███，Sophia Walter博士的精神评估结果低于警戒线。  
██/██/███，Sophia Walter博士接到命令，要求她暂时中止工作，离开艾贝利亚小组，回家休养。期间基金会派特工对其进行监视。  
██/██/███，艾贝利亚小组对SCP-██进行了记忆删除实验，失败。由此得出结论，第二代艾贝利亚芯片对类似SCP-██生理构造的大脑不具有删除记忆的功能。  
██/03/2006，艾贝利亚小组将第二代艾贝利亚芯片调整到自动模式。  
██/03/2006，Alex Sebastians博士被O5邀请进行谈话。

截至本文档完成时，SCP-██的情绪状态一直良好，且未知晓自己脑中被植入了芯片。

补充记录：  
██/03/2007，SCP-██情绪失控。不久后发生了SCP-531的情绪失控。由此可以推论出格雷·艾贝利亚计划中所有的艾贝利亚芯片均已失效。

**文件ABELIA-D**  
安保权限等级：5级  
██/04/2006，Alex Sebastians博士在艾贝利亚小组研究室纵火后失踪。大火造成了组员███ ███和组员███ ███的死亡。在这场火灾中，一切关于格雷·艾贝利亚计划的记录和资料毁于一旦，一切计划中制造出的药物被全数烧毁。基金会认为这是Alex Sebastians博士有意为之，并下发了关于Alex Sebastians博士的通缉令。  
██/04/2006，Alex Sebastians博士被发现在自宅上吊自杀。  
██/09/2006，经过五个月的处理和审核，艾贝利亚小组正式解散。

直至本文档完成时，原艾贝利亚小组组员除Sophia Walter博士外，均已死亡。由于Sophia Walker博士临时停职后一直保持着高度警觉状态，因此基金会无法对她进行[数据删除]，只能采取下策对其进行4级监视。

补充记录：  
██/10/2007，Sophia Walter博士申请复职。  
██/12/2007，Sophia Walter博士复职申请被批准，她回到了在进入艾贝利亚小组之前的Site-17的岗位上。同时，对其监视等级降为2级。  
██/04/2009，Sophia Walter博士作为领队及主负责人，与研究员Rani Louis，研究员John Harrison及SCP-073一同编入OMEGA-7B。  
██/04/2010，Sophia Walter博士递交调职申请。  
██/06/2010，Sophia Walter博士的调职申请被批准，她将赴任[数据删除]。  
██/06/2010，Sophia Walter博士在前往[数据删除]赴任的路上与基金会失联，此后下落不明。  
16/02/2016，在美国████州发现一具女性尸骸。  
27/04/2016，确认尸骸为Sophia Walter博士。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章发布于2017.08.24

**文件105-█**  
安保权限等级：5级  
██/02/2009，由于负责SCP-105申请加入OMEGA-7一事的负责人之一的████研究员的重大失误，SCP-105得到了SCP-076基金会档案的电子版而非纸质版。SCP-105编写了一套程序获得了5级人员权限，查看到了SCP-076档案中的全部内容。SCP-105得以拥有并运用此等编程能力，经分析后归结于其特殊的心理疾病_[注1]_ 。随后基金会安保系统发现了违规的5级人员权限分配，从而使SCP-105的行为暴露。基金会对其进行了**[数据删除]**，进行得十分顺利，经测试有效。

**文件105-█：**  
安保权限等级：5级  
██/██/2011，Area-25由于SCP-076的暴走陷入混乱。SCP-105混进了Site-17前往Area-25的救援飞机，所幸此事的最终结果是SCP-105安全撤离。对于此事基金会的处理是，在之后的一年里，SCP-105不得接受任何任务。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [注1]特殊的心理疾病：指Iris的双重人格问题。  
\------------  
如果是基金会这么庞大的高科技组织的话，即使能做到记忆消除也不是什么奇怪的事情对吧？  
但如果对方是双重人格的话，真的能够做到一次同时清除两个人格的记忆吗？


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章发布于2017.08.24

“不论你承认与否，Cain……”Iris双手撑在阳台的栏杆上头也不回地说，“我都知道那是你做的。”  
她彼时过肩不长的金发已经几乎及腰，每一根发丝都泛着太阳般的光辉，披在后背上几乎要把整个人盖住。  
Cain坐在落地窗旁边的椅子上，眼光依旧停在走廊尽头紧闭的门上，一言不发。  
“我知道你听到了，Cain。”  
他抬了抬头，无声地回答着。  
“两个月前有具女尸被发现了，经过调查，她属于基金会的一个空壳公司——”  
这里是Site-17的SCP公共区，处于还算宽松的2级警戒状态。  
“——一家2011年就倒闭的空壳公司……”  
她继续说道。  
“……她是Sophia Walter……”  
Iris所趴着的阳台对着外面大片的空地，今年这块空地终于开始绿化了。地面不再是光秃秃的，而是以绿草覆盖。SCP-030和几个工作人员在草地上进行着他们的工作。  
“终于找到她了啊。”他的声音一贯的冰冷。  
“……你杀了她。”  
她说的简单干脆，就像在说她刚刚喝了一杯咖啡——就像在说她刚才看到一个熟人从面前走过。  
“真是狡猾啊，Iris，”他眨了一下眼睛，“现在正在和我说话的，是哪个你呢？”  
“别狡辩了，Cain。”  
她转身，后背靠在栏杆上，蓝色的眼睛对上他蓝色的眼睛。  
“不论是哪个 _我_ ，都知道这件事啊。”她低着头笑了，“ _我们_ 没有你以为的那么愚蠢。”  
“是啊。”  
Cain避开她的视线，继续转过去看那扇关着的门。那扇门仿佛永远不会开启一样，安静地闭合着。  
像是他们，也像所有人。  
今天是2016年4月27日 _[注1]。_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [注1]2016年4月27日：为不明女尸身份确认为Sophia Walker的日子。

**Author's Note:**

> 所以，Side C讲述的是Seth (再一次化名为Alex，但更换了姓氏) 联合Cain及研究员Sophia等人给Able的脑中植入了芯片的故事。  
说到底，“Grey Abelia”这个名字就是Cain取的，因为这项研究的最终目标就是使高战斗力但性格不稳定的SCP-076成为基金会可控的优秀战力。  
\------------  
Side C End


End file.
